Despertar del futuro mejor espadachín
by Loser93
Summary: Elementos de SW. Situado durante el primer año de la separacion de los Mugiwara, como obtuvo Zoro el Haki, descubrelo en esta historia.


Damas y caballeros, espero que disfrutéis con mi propia historia de que pudo ocurrir durante el primer año de entrenamiento de nuestro espadachín favorito, Roronoa Zoro.

**One Piece no me pertenece a mí, si no al gran creador de este manga Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

_Hace un año los piratas de Sombrero de Paja desaparecieron por causas desconocidas en el Archipiélago Sabaody en su enfrentamiento contra el Almirante Kizaru y sus aliados._

_Actualmente esta tripulación está entrenando en lugares desconocidos para volverse más fuertes y así poder reunirse dentro de un año en ese mismo archipiélago._

_En la isla de Kuraigana, el segundo a bordo de la tripulación de los piratas Sombrero de Paja, el excazapiratas Roronoa Zoro entrena bajo las órdenes de Dracule Mihawk, el llamado mejor espadachín del mundo._

-Oye Mihawk, cuando podré luchar contra ti – dijo el joven Roronoa Zoro de 20 años de edad sentado en la posición del loto, quien llevaba un pañuelo de color negro atado en la cabeza, iba sin camisa mostrando su herida hecha por el propio Dracule Mihawk, pantalones de color azul oscuro y zapatos negros – porque esto es muy aburrido.

-Que lograses derrotar a los Humandriles, no quiere decir que te entrene rápido – contestó Dracule Mihawk, quien llevaba un chaleco de color rojo con tonos violeta, una camisa blanca, pantalones de color marrón oscuro y los zapatos negros- antes de enfrentarme debes dominar el Haki.

-¿Haki?, ¿que es eso? – preguntó Perona, que vestía una camisa rosa con el diseño de un fantasma, también llevaba una falda amarilla y zapatos de tacón negro con franjas en horizontal de color azul. – recuerdo que Moria-sama hablaba sobre eso, pero ya hace mucho.

-Bla, bla, bla, siempre estas hablando de Moria, pero si era un inútil – dijo Zoro.

-Moria-sama no era un inútil, has de tenerle respeto –contestó Perona.

-Si no le tuve respeto antes, ahora que está muerto, lo respetaré menos – contestó Zoro y se levanto para entrar en el castillo.

-Por las buenas o por las malas, haré que respetes el honor de Moria-sama-.

-*Se que lograrás dominar el Haki, Roronoa, y deberías tener cuidado con la chica fantasma* - pensaba Mihawk mientras se dirigía también dentro del castillo.

MISMO DIA POR LA NOCHE

**En la habitación de Perona**

-Pienso hacerle pagar todo lo que me ha dicho sobre Moria-sama… y creo que sé como hacerlo- sonríe maliciosamente-.

**En la habitación de Zoro**

Zoro duerme tranquilo en su habitación cuando de la pared aparece el fantasma de Perona que mira a Zoro con cara de enfado por haber insultado a Moria.

-Vas a pagar muy caro tus insultos a Moria-sama - acto seguido abre su puño y de la palma de su mano sale un fantasma de color negro con los ojos de color amarillo – ahora sufrirás las consecuencias.

**-NIGHTMARE HOLLOW- **El fantasma empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de Zoro hasta que se mete dentro la cabeza de este.

_Zoro que dormía tranquilamente abre los ojos sobresaltado, cuando se da cuenta que está rodeado de una oscuridad inmensa._

-Eres tú, Roronoa – pregunta una voz grave y misteriosa-.

-Así me llaman, pero como sabes mi nombre-.

-Eso no es importante-.

-¿Pero podrías al menos decirme quien eres?-

-No, solo hablo contigo por la misión que ahora mismo tienes-.

-Yo no tengo ninguna misión, lo que quiero saber es donde estoy—

-Lo sabrás pronto, ahora debes marchar-.

-Yo no me voy hasta que… - no puede terminar de hablar debido a que una luz azulada obliga al joven pirata a cerrar los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos ya no estaba ni en su cama ni rodeado de oscuridad.

-*Donde demonios estoy* - pensaba Zoro mirando a su alrededor - *No hay ningún lugar así en Grand Line*

Al levantar la vista vio que era cierto, no estaba en Grand Line, delante suyo había una enorme edificación tecnológica que parecía estar abandonada de hacia años, pero lo más curioso es que alrededor de la entrada habían cadáveres de lo que parecían soldados futuristas, que vestían todos de color blanco y uno vestía de color negro.

-Que son tantos cadáveres, parece como si alguien los hubiera asesinado- hablaba Zoro mientras se acercaba a uno de los soldados muertos- parece que han sido masacrados hace más o menos una hora o dos -Se acerca a uno y le quita el casco y ve que el muerto es un chico joven que parece tener unos 22 años de cabello marrón.

Tras volver a dejar el cadáver del soldado al suelo, decide entrar dentro del gran edificio, solo para encontrar el sitio destrozado, con armarios destrozados y mesas rotas con más cadáveres.

-*Esto parece una biblioteca, pero me extraña que no haya ningún libro, no se parece en nada a la que tiene Robin en su habitación*-

Cuando Zoro se disponía a salir de la biblioteca vio una luz intermitente que salía de un cajón, se decidió a abrirlo y encontró una caja con un botón rojo, que era la luz intermitente que había visto.

-Me preguntó para que servirá este botón, mejor lo pulso y así saldré de dudas – dijo Zoro con una sonrisa acercando su dedo al botón y pulsándolo, tras pulsarlo apareció un video- ¿que es esto?-

-En el video se veía a un chico encapuchado, con un traje parecido a uno de ceremonias de color negro, tenia una mano metálica con la que sujetaba lo que parecía ser una espada de luz de color azul, pero la imagen desaparece unos segundos y entonces se ve a otro encapuchado a quien solo se le ven los ojos, que parecían los de un zorro, para que luego se le vuelvan azules y entonces el chico habla.

-Si estás viendo esto es que has llegado a la antigua biblioteca del Templo Jedi y estas viendo este mensaje, mi nombre es Johnson Jamasen, nombre en clave "Galaxy Breaker", estoy a las órdenes de Darth Vader y grabo esto para…-

El chico misterioso del video no puede terminar de hablar debido a que varios soldados entran en la sala, y donde está ahora Zoro, se ve como la cámara cae dentro del cajón y continúa grabando la escena.

-Disparen a matar – decía uno de los soldados

-Es un monstruo -decía otro soldado mientras veía como era rodeado por un aura de color rojo.

En ese momento el video se corta y Zoro empieza a salir por la puerta que tenia delante.

-*Así que esto es una biblioteca, no me importa nada quien eres, solo quiero salir de aquí y eso es lo que pienso hacer*-.

Tras varios minutos caminando, subiendo escaleras y encontrando 'obstáculos' en su camino llegó delante de una puerta con un cartel que ponía "Sala de entrenamiento".

-A ver si aquí dentro hay algo interesante – hablaba Zoro mientras abría la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta encontró una sala destrozada, sillones rotos, columnas partidas por la mitad y algunas ventanas rotas, de dónde se podía ver el sol saliendo y un poco de niebla que no dejaba ver el claro cielo del amanecer.

-¿Esto es una sala de entrenamiento?, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento se hacia aquí?- se preguntaba Zoro cuando nota un temblor bajo sus pies – Y ahora que diablos pasa.

El suelo se rompe y Zoro empieza a caer hasta que acaba cayendo al primer piso.

-Joder, porque tiene que pasarme todo lo malo a mí – se quejaba Zoro frotándose la cabeza, hasta que se vio en un espejo- de donde ha salido esta ropa.

Al mirarse en el espejo vio que llevaba una chaqueta de color amarillo con una franja vertical de color negro en ambos hombros, un pañuelo atado al brazo derecho, pantalones negros con su haramaki de color verde y botas también de color negro.

Tras verse en el espejo, Zoro dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse de allí, pero al intentar salir, una fuerza extraña lo manda volar contra el espejo haciéndolo añicos.

Qué ha sido eso – se preguntaba Zoro mirando la puerta, cuando de repente la puerta salió volando y la silueta de una persona aparece – quien eres, contesta.-

Por toda respuesta, la silueta empieza a acercarse a Zoro lentamente, al ir acercándose se puede ver a una persona de casi dos metros, que lleva un traje de color negro, guantes negros, un cinturón, botas también negras, una capa y un casco ovalado con un visor por ojos.

-Habla, he dicho que quien eres-.

El hombre desconocido se acerca a Zoro poco a poco mientras mueve su mano izquierda hacia la derecha, sacando una especie de tubo pequeño del cual sale una luz de color rojo, la misma arma que él había visto en el video.-

-De donde has sacado esa arma, ¿no era el arma del tal Jamasen?-.

Al oír el nombre de esa persona, el desconocido se queda quieto y Zoro empieza a levantarse poco a poco mientras saca su espada **Sandai Kitetsu**, lanza un ataque que es fácilmente repelido por el enemigo, mientras este empieza a correr hacia Zoro y este saca su espada **Shusui **y empieza acorrer en dirección a su enemigo con ambas espadas en la mano y preparándose para chocar armas, al momento de acercar sus espadas, la espada láser de su rival atraviesa ambas espadas.

-¿! Pero que?! – Reaccionó Zoro al ver lo ocurrido, solo para ser lanzado contra la pared, golpeándose en la cara, y haciendo que se le caigan las espadas.- mierda, pero si solo ha movido la mano, que clase de poder es – no termina de hablar cuando es lanzado contra otra pared, rompiendo durante el camino una columna, lo que hace que este apunto de perder el conocimiento antes de chocar contra la pared.

-Si no me muevo a tiempo, este tipo acabara conmigo.-

Sin tener la oportunidad de moverse, el joven espadachín es atravesado por su propia espada Shuusui cerca del corazón, mientras pierde el conocimiento, puede ver como su enemigo se le acerca lentamente.

Oscuridad, solamente oscuridad, es lo único que veía Roronoa Zoro tras ser atravesado por su propia espada, hasta que vio una pequeña luz alejada de él, decidido se dirigió hasta la luz, mientras andaba, iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Así que esta ha sido toda mi vida, asesinado por un maldito robot, ni siquiera he podido cumplir mi promesa, ni he vencido al mejor espadachín del mundo, ni he hecho que Luffy sea el Rey de los Piratas, no maldita sea, yo no puedo morir…

Antes de continuar en sus pensamientos oyó una voz ya conocida

-Eres tu voz – dijo Zoro con un tono molesto

-Si, Roronoa, soy yo-.

-Si eres tu, porque diablos me has enviado a este sitio-.

-Yo no lo he hecho, ha sido tu amiga de pelo rosa-.

-Esa maldita bruja – dijo Zoro – por cierto, no fuiste tú quien me dijo que tenía una misión que hacer, cual era esa misión-.

-Si, lo dije y tu misión era la de obtener Haki-.

-Pero como se supone que debo conseguirlo, el viejo Rayleigh lo uso, pero no nos enseño a usarlo-.

-Ya que no lo has logrado despertarlo, yo te lo despertaré, pero cuando todo esto termine, sabrás usar el Haki y luego deberás entrenarlo para ser un experto, ¿lo entiendes?-.

-Por supuesto, ahora dame la oportunidad de usarlo y acabar con esta estupidez de una vez por todas-.

Tras decir estas palabras la oscuridad desaparece y la luz empieza a hacerse mayor, al punto de deslumbrar la vista del espadachín, mientras intenta abrir los ojos, la figura de una persona empieza a hacerse visible.

-Adelante Zoro, despierta y cumple nuestra promesa-.

-¿Nuestra promesa? – pregunta Zoro desconcertado.

-No nos prometimos que uno de los dos se convertiría en el "mejor espadachín del mundo"-.

-Esa promesa la hice con…, no puedes ser ella, ¿verdad?-.

-Para decirlo de alguna forma, yo soy tu "Ángel de la guarda" y…

Sin poder decir nada más, Zoro cae de rodillas mientras lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

-No tienes que llorar, recuerdas, los hombres no lloran, – dijo el cuerpo que empezaba a tomar la forma de la amiga de la infancia de Roronoa Zoro, Kuina.

-Hacia tantos años que no veía tu cara y estas muy diferente-.

La chica llevaba el cabello por encima de los hombros y con un halo encima de su cabeza, vestía un vestido de color blanco y detrás de la espalda se le veían dos pequeñas alas e iba sin zapatos.

-Por favor, levántate y prepárate para la batalla-.

-Tienes razón, ahora no es momento para llorar – dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba y se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos – voy a ganar esta batalla y demostraré porque yo debo ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y muy pronto lo verán.

-Así se habla, ahora di: "mis Nakamas son mi poder", grítalo lo más alto que puedas.

-"MIS NAKAMAS SON MI PODER" – tras decir estas palabras, la luz desaparece completamente y se puede ver a Zoro de pie, delante de la pared donde había atravesado por su propia espada, salvo que ahora ya no tenia ninguna herida.

-Creo que ya estoy listo para la segunda ronda – dijo Zoro mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de su brazo y se lo ataba en la cabeza – eh, tu, te levantas o tendré que levantarte a golpes – tras estas palabras su rival, que estaba sentado en el suelo, cruzado de piernas y dándole la espalda, se levanta y se queda mirando al espadachín.

-Yo que tu empezaría a temblar-.

Sin nada que decir, el enemigo mueve su mano hacia el cinturón para coger su espada láser y activarla.

-No me tienes miedo… pues deberías – dicho esto, Zoro se agacha para coger la espada, cuando en un acto reflejo coge la espada y da una voltereta esquivando un ataque de su enemigo.

-Que ha sido eso, es como si hubiera previsto sus movimientos-.

-_Eso ha sido_ "_Kenbunshoku Haki" o para los desconocidos "Mantra"-._

-¿Mantra? Eso es lo que usaba Enel en Skypiea.

-_Correcto, ahora lo tienes con poder al máximo y cuando te vayas de aquí, volverás a tener el poder dormido, pero se despertará con entrenamiento, aparte de eso, también podrás usar el Busoshoku Haki, que te permitirá cortar lo que sea, incluso a los usuarios de tipo Logia._

_-_Te refieres a tipos como el Almirante que nos atacó en Sabaody, ¿verdad?-.

-_Exactamente-._

-Bien, ahora podré acabar con el estúpido del cocinerucho- sonríe malvadamente – no eres rival para mi, estúpido robot.-

Tras mirarse fijamente durante unos segundos, ambos espadachines se lanzan uno a por el otro, al punto de volver a chocar espadas como la primera vez, excepto que ahora las armas se golpean entre si.

-Ya no podrás conmigo nunca más – ambos guerreros continúan chocando espadas hasta que Zoro saca su espada **Wado Ichimonji** para bloquear unos rayos que su oponente le quería lanzar – esos trucos no servirán conmigo, imbécil-.

Tras esto, su enemigo esquiva un golpe de Wado Ichimonji, que luego aprovecha para darle un cabezazo a Zoro y moviendo su mano hacia delante lo aleja de el, al tiempo que da una voltereta al aire para coger a Sandai Kitetsu que estaba alejado de los dos rivales.

-Ahora haces trampas, monstruo – dijo este tras ser enviado lejos – ahora es un dos contra dos y por eso te voy a matar, estúpido.

Tras estas palabras, ambos empiezan a correr, pero Zoro guarda a Shusui y con rápido movimiento, el robot es cortado en un costado por un Shinshin Sonson de Roronoa, lo que hace que el enemigo se gire, pero este logra esquivarlo y le corta la mano que sostenía la espada láser.

Tras hacerlo alejar un poco, el espadachín agarra la espada futurista y logra encenderla gracias al Busoshoku Haki

-Esto es mejor que cualquier arma vieja, ahora muere – Roronoa Zoro corre hacia su enemigo y esquivando a Sandai Kitetsu, le atraviesa con la espada de luz en medio del pecho, luego golpea la otra mano de su enemigo haciéndole caer el arma, para que luego Zoro coja su espada y entonces da un salto hacia atrás y se pone a Shusui en la boca– prepárate porque esto será lo ultimo que verás - Kiki Kyūtoryū: Ashura -con estas palabras, el peli verde empieza a mover sus brazos y por extrañas razones, parece como si ahora el espadachín tuviera seis brazos y en cada mano hubiera una espada y en las otras dos caras, tuviera otras dos espadas.

-Desaparece – Zoro empieza a correr y haciendo varios giros, le empieza a hacer cortes al robot, al punto de quedar detrás de este, unos metros allá – Ashura: Ichibugin – tras decir eso, los cortes empiezan a hacerle efecto, al punto de hacerlo explotar y Roronoa se gira para ver a su enemigo destruido en el suelo, mientras se acerca continua hablando – Así aprenderás a no meterte con el futuro mejor espadachín del mundo – después de decir estas palabras y estando al lado del malvado, una especie de cuchillo pequeño sale disparado desde el cuerpo destruido, que le hace un corte en el ojo a Zoro, y este se despierta sobresaltado, cuando ve que esta en su habitación tumbado en la cama.

-Ha sido un sueño o… - antes de poder terminar de hablar oye una risa conocida-.

-Horo Horo Horo, comprendes ahora porque Moria-sama era mejor que tu-.

-No – respondió este tajantemente - porque no me lo enseñas – dice con una sonrisa confiada-.

-MALDITO – grita Perona con enfado – tras esto la peli rosa saca cuatro pequeños fantasmas a por Zoro – Negative Hollow.-

Los cuatro fantasmas van a por el espadachín, pero para sorpresa de Perona, este los esquiva y los consigue cortar por la mitad, y tras ver esto la chica desaparece a través de la pared-.

-Habrá sido eso el Haki del que me hablo Kuina – tras decir eso, una pequeña sonrisa sale de la boca de Zoro – Gracias por todo Kuina, espero que sigas cuidando de mi desde el otro mundo-.

En lo alto del castillo, el espíritu de la antigua amiga de nuestro querido espadachín sonríe y acaba desapareciendo, mientras la luna empieza a salir.

**FIN **

* * *

A los que habéis llegado hasta el final, os doy las gracias por haberlo leído y espero que os haya gustado esta historia y también espero que me sigáis en futuros escritos de esta gran página.

**Adiós **


End file.
